Two More Lonely People
by ashleyh13
Summary: She said things she didn't mean, he did too. But when it came time for an interview she says she doesn't "do boys in bands" anymore... when she comes home will he finally visit her and talk to her about it? or let it slide again NILEY ONE-SHOT


_"So is he going to go with you while your filming?" the host asks._

_"Um... No, unfourntually now that I have a boyfriend with a job we can't hang out all the time; 'cause I'm working and he's working."_

_"So is he an actor, singer, or everything?" _

_"He's an actor," his wife says._

_"Not a singer." Her face is twisted as she says it._

_"I like the way she says that!"_

_"He's not a singer!" She repeated again in a playful voice. "Yeah... I uh... I don't do boys in bands anymore... I only do actors, and this is my actor boyfriend. I learned from my past."_

I watched the interview, and I couldn't help but feel the hurt rise in me as I heard her say those words. She knew I would hear it and she knew that it would hurt me. We haven't talked for a while and it seems we won't.

"Hey fro bro, sorry 'bout you-know-who," Joe tried to half smile towards me.

"She knows everyone knows who she's talking about. Why would she say it?"

"Because she's Miley, and that's just the way she is. You know that. Why don't you call her? She comes home tonight; that interview was from yesterday."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because she'd be pissed I even came over."

**TWOMORELONELYPEOPLE**

I sat on the plane, looking out the window. My mom sat across me reading a book, and she kept looking at me; she could tell that something was wrong. There was still one hour before I landed in California. I wished that Liam hadn't been with me; of course I loved him, but I still loved Nick.

I would never admit it though. I told Nick that I had moved on with my life and he should too. But the more I thought about it the more I felt terrible and wanted to end it Liam. Liam was a great guy, and I thought that I loved him; but when I saw Nick after filming The Last Song I knew my feelings weren't gone.

"Miley..." I turned to face my mom. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I sighed before looking at Liam from the corner of my eye. She put her book down and sat next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Is it Nick?" She whispered in my ear. Tears clouded my eyes, but I did my best to hold the tears back. "Liam can you get me a drink?"

"Sure," he replied.

"No Miley Ray, tell me what is going on."

"Mom... I can't do it anymore," I sobbed. I rested my head on her lap and she stroked my hair.

"Do what?"

"I can't pretend that I can't stand Nick... I can't pretend that the feelings aren't there. I'm torn. I love Liam, but I still love Nick."

I walked into my wing and fell onto the couch. I silently thanked God that Liam didn't come home with me; I was worn out and tomorrow I was co-hosting the 2010 MuchMusic Awards. I got home in time to unpack, pack, sleep, and leave.

As I started to fade into unconsiousness someone knocked on the door. I groaned and waited a few moments hoping they would just go away. But they knocked again. I sat up and gave a dirty look towards the door, as if the person could see me. Finally I got up and took a deep breath before opening the door. When I saw the person standing before I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey Miley..." He finally said after a few minutes of starring at one another.

"W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I um... I-"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to see how you are? And I wanted to talk to you..."

"Oh..." I didn't move so he could come in, I still stood in the same place.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I stepped aside and allowed him to step inside. I shut the door and took a deep breath as we walked towards the couch. I crossed my legs and turned towards him as he sat on the other end of the couch. "So... What's up?"

"Miley... I saw your interview on Regis and Kelly..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, and I've seen all of your other ones. And I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us. Really I am Miley... I love you. I always have and I always will. I know that you love Liam and that you 'don't do boys in bands' anymore but... I can't just sit by and let you date him, unless I know your happy. Truly happy. The way you feel when you're with me."

"Nick, I could never be happy like I am with you when I'm with him. You know why? Because he's not you! I love him Nick!"

"Miley, its so obvious you don't love him the way you love me. I can tell when I look at you." My eyes burned with tears and as one fell I wiped it away.

"Nick I do love him, and I love you but I can't have both of you."

"Miley are you happy with him? Because when I see you on interviews, your smile is fake. I know you Miley Ray and I can read you like an open book. So tell me. Are you truly happy?" I looked away before answering.

"Nick..."

"Miley."

"No! No I'm not! Okay? Are you happy? I'm not happy with him like I am with you." Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I had my head in-between my knees as I wrapped my arms around them, pulling them to my chest. I didn't notice him pull me onto his lap.

"Shh, Miles... Its okay."

"No its not! Nick this is wrong! I'm with Liam! We just celebrated our one year anniversary three days ago."

"Miles..." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "If you just talk to him; he'll understand Miley. If he really loves you like he says...he'll understand." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead again. "I love you Miley Ray."

"I love you too."

**SOOO, i dont know if you guys heard Miley say on Regis and Kelly that she "doesnt do boys in bands anymore" but i did and it sparked my writing juices! ((: lmao so i wrote a one-shot! ((: hope you like it! its kinda cheesy but oh well i like it! **

**R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


End file.
